This disclosure generally relates to a sensor arrangement for ascertaining a position of a movable wing flap. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a sensor arrangement that accommodates extended linear and rotational movement of a wing flap.
Aircraft include wings with movable flaps to tailor aerodynamic wing properties to desired flight operations. The flaps are moved utilizing an actuator that drives the flap to a desired position. As appreciated, control of the flap member requires knowledge of the current position of the flap. Information relating to the position of the flap is obtained through the use of a sensor. The sensor is mounted to measure movement of some portion of the flap actuation mechanism indicative of a position of the flap. Accordingly, a sensor mechanism is required to fit within the wing and also must accommodate full movement of the flap.